Certain types of liquid dispensers are provided with receiving slots to receive replaceable individual liquid supplies and with permanent or semi-permanent dispense heads to receive liquids from the supplies. Supplies for these types of dispensers do not have an integral dispense head, but rather, liquid outlets to supply liquids to the dispenser. The receiving slots of the dispenser are to aid in fluidically connecting the liquid supplies to the inlets. Typically the liquid dispensers are to receive multiple liquid supplies that hold distinct liquids, to dispense the distinct liquids onto media. For example, certain inkjet printers are provided with permanent or semi-permanent printheads and four separate receiving slots to receive individual C, M, K and Y ink supplies.